


A Morbid Dream or The Good Wife's Tragedy

by KD_Bryson



Series: Morbid Dreams [1]
Category: K.D.Bryson, None - Fandom, Personal Stuff - Fandom
Genre: Corpses, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Graphic Description of Corpses, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD_Bryson/pseuds/KD_Bryson
Summary: These poems are based on a series of Dreams (more like nightmares) that I've been having...Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Morbid Dream I**

By: K.D.Bryson [March 2017]

_There was a couple, newly wed,_

_and happy as could be._

_All was perfect, and in place,_

_so far as anyone could see._

_Until one night,_

_When late to their home,_

_she did return - finding nothing but darkness,_

_and a few candles that did flicker and burn._

_A bump in their bed,_

_she did spy._

_No, "honey, I'm home"_

_from her lips did fall,_

_and the lump's identity_

_she did not pry._

_Instead, under the covers_

_she did slip,_

_her loving hands wandering_

_over flesh much to stiff..._

_Sensing something was amiss,_

_she drew back the covers -_

_Revealing the something_

_that she could not dismiss._

_Sunken flesh, protruding bone,_

_Wispy strands of ashen gold,_

_glassy eyes - A corpse as hard as stone._

_But Fresh blood did stain and pool_

_about her desiccated chest;_

_Leaving stains of crimson_

_Where ancient flesh and sheets both met._

_In horror, the good wife did shriek,_

_and running to the loo to vomit,_

_more fresh blood she found upon the tub and sink..._


	2. Morbid Dream II

**Morbid Dream II**

By: K.D.Bryson [March 2017]

_Good Wife, Good Wife,_

_Where has your Husband gone?_

_He is not inside the room,_

_where the corpse thine eyes did lay upon._

_You run from there - scared, shrieking,_

_Dodging candles in the dark,_

_that burn bright, but in your wake,_

_you've left them flickering._

_And your Husband, you can't find,_

_though everywhere, you seek Him._

_And in the darkness now you hide,_

_as you lay there, cold and weeping..._

 


	3. Morbid Dream III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the latest dream; they're all connected. This corpse keeps showing up.  
> I hope they don't continue.

**Morbid Dream III**  
By: K.D.Bryson [March 2017]  
 _From the darkness sprang a spark,_  
 _faint at first, but growing strong._  
 _Good Wife, Good Wife,_  
 _in the dark -_  
 _You wonder where your life went wrong._  
 _The light is growing,_  
 _deep inside;_  
 _And from it, Nothing there can hide._  
 _Then did the Golden light reveal,_  
 _The ashen corpse again,_  
 _cold and still._  
 _Her mane of hair, now nothing more_  
 _than wispy strands of ashen gold._  
 _Her eyes, once blue, like crystal pure,_  
 _now milky orbs in sunken pits._  
 _The air is rank and foul,_  
 _and on her shriveled chest are many slits._  
 _Where knife did plunge into her heart,_  
 _and put Her dreams and hopes to rest,_  
 _through such a brutal art._  
 _Good Wife, can you feel it, too?_  
 _Your skin is crawling, just like hers,_  
 _it's true._  
 _But it's not a consequence of fear..._  
 _Look again, my dear,_  
 _You will see -_  
 _Her skin's alive and writhing,_  
 _with the countless maggots_  
 _of your secrets._  
 _Can you see them thriving?_  
 _You revile and recoil,_  
 _but this was all made through Your toil._  
 _Your vision's faint, and fades to black -_  
 _But just before your eyes do close,_  
 _You see Her liplessly grin back..._


End file.
